Hero of Twilight
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Link reflects on his adventure, and of his treasured companion after the events of defeating the Usurper King of the Twilight, and the Demon Thief Ganondorf. Post Twilight Princess.


This is a little late/early birthday gift/thank-you gift for the awesome nevet1212, after he had graciously agreed to help me out in my Twilight Princess Abridged Specials, and not to mention taking the time to talk to me every now and then. Hey, we'll see what happens next somewhere down the road.

Anyway, this little one-shot is told in Link's POV, and takes place after _Twilight Princess_. And even after my fanfic _From The Eyes of the Hero_.

Enjoy, I hope you like it. :)

~-Tamyki/UchihaPrincess16

--~~--

As I rode Epona along the large, open plains of Hyrule field, I looked among my surroundings and up toward the sky. The hour of twilight was settling in, that one hour when the day wasn't quite gone, but the night wasn't quite here. That one time when light and shadow intermixed together to create the beauty of the twilight.

I sighed lightly, shifting my gaze to keep my eye on the road ahead of me we kept going, toward some unknown destination.

Almost against my will, a sinking feeling entered me, as it usually did during this time of the day. Twilight, it always reminded me of my adventure. The destiny I never knew of.

But not just that, also the one thing from my adventure I know I will never forget.

Midna.

Every day since then, during the hour of twilight, it was when I would think of her the most. I think back to the last time I saw her, the way her tear cracked the mirror, the sad but kind smile she gave to Zelda and I as she was waiting at the top of the stairs to be let back into the Twilight Realm, and then was soon gone. The way the mirror shattered, much like my heart.

It pained me a lot to know I would never see her again. If the Mirror of Twilight had remained intact, we could meet again.

She was more than just my traveling companion, she was a dear friend. But she was the Twilight Princess, and her people needed her. She knew her place, and knew what she had to do. Even if it meant hurting those she cared about.

I still think, even to this day, that if she hadn't freed me from that dungeon, well, none of this would've ever happened. Hyrule would have succumbed to the Twilight and Zant would have complete control, as would Ganondorf. It would not have been a pretty picture, I knew that much.

Stopping Epona near a small water source, I dismounted her and gently patted her mane. She snorted and snuggled her head into me with affection. I couldn't help but smile a little. Epona always seemed to sense when I was feeling a little down, and even the little things she did made me smile.

Taking out a carrot, I fed it to her and then went to go sit on the warm grass of a nearby small hill, overlooking the sunset sky.

My fingers brushed along the material of the Hero's Garb I now traditionally wore, and in that moment I glanced down at the green tunic. It was the same clothes that my ancestor, the Hero of Time, had worn. The strange green cone-shaped hat included.

I never understood the silly little hat. A quirk, maybe? Or even a fashion statement he was making at the time? No one really knew why he wore the hat. I didn't even know why I wore the hat.

Then again, the ensemble felt so incomplete without the hat. I didn't just feel naked not wearing the ensemble, but also felt that way without the hat.

Raising my hands toward my face, my gaze traveled along the dark short-fingered gauntlets I know wore, then to the brown boots, the white underclothing, chain mail, all of it. These were my clothes. _His _clothes.

If you told me a day before I was to embark on my journey, that I was actually destined to become the Hero Chosen by the Gods, and would end up fighting against the Usurper King of the Twilight, and the demon thief Ganondorf to save Hyrule and the Twilight Realm alongside a cursed imp who was actually the Princess of the said Twilight Ream, I would have laughed.

Now it was no laughing matter. It was not only destiny anymore. I had lived it. A life I never imagined myself to have gotten into. I was always adventurous and very fearless, sure, but never would I have thought to have travelld around Hyrule and to a world beyond. I was once just a farm hand living in a tucked away rural village, out for a life to possibly marry the Mayor's daughter and live a very content and happy life. I was a farm boy, that was my life as I saw it.

Today, I was more than just a farm boy. I was the hero. The Hero of Hyrule, or also known to be the Hero of Twilight. I was the hero Hyrule now depended on, the hero even other nations would depend on. It was my destiny, whether or not I wanted it.

With my sword and shield in hand, I knew I would fearlessly trek along the lands of this Kingdom with no hesitation to protect it. I would be the hero I was always meant to become, and fulfill my destiny. Hyrule needed me, and I would never turn my back on it. I would face any dungeon as I had from the Forest Temple to the City in the Sky.

At the same time, I felt a little empty. I had changed so much, and although I was still the same Link everyone knew, I was a lot more different now having faced the adventure I had. It wasn't the same without Midna. She was a part of my destiny, I believed that. If not for her, I wouldn't be here. I owed her so much.

I often wondered how she was doing in the Twilight Realm, how she was feeling, how her people had reacted to her return. I thought about her so much, and it felt so strange without her being in my shadow when I was in human form. And then feeling the familiar weight on my back when she would ride me as a wolf.

I smiled a little. Those were good times. We had a rocky start, but it developed into such a wonderful bond. I would never forget her, not ever. I knew deep down she would always have a special place in my heart.

Rising to my feet, I took one last glance toward the setting sun, and then headed over to Epona, slowly mounting her. Night was closing in, it was time to keep going.

Nudging her ribs with my heels, we continued to ride off into the soft glow of the twilight. Where we were going, even I didn't know.

That one name softly escaped my lips, and yet no one was there to hear it.

"Midna..."


End file.
